Hogwarts+Muggle School= Insanity
by WeatherWitchandMetalMage
Summary: Harry & Co. fall through the ceiling at my school during lunch period. Insanity followes. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Chatter Chatter Chatter. It was a normal lunch period for the Whiterock Academy 7th graders. All the tables were as loud and hyper as ever, but one of them, the one known as the Bookworm table was particularly noisy. This table consisted of Alexa, Rachel, Clarissa, Kaylee, Leah, and Zoey.

"The West Wing is sooo cool!" said Rachel, even though no one was listening to her. " CJ is my favorite. Did you read that paper? Its wrong!" 

"Oh, shoot! I've got Math lab, and DOUBLE MUSIC in the SAME day!" yelled Clarissa. 

Alexa stabbed her fork at Kaylee's tapioca pudding. "I wonder if it's cement." 

"Naw, I just ate a bite, and it wasn't rock." Replied Zoey. 

Alexa turned the tapioca pudding over. It didn't move. Everyone looked at the pudding. 

"EWWWWW!" shouted the table. 

They all looked at the horrifying tapioca pudding in utter revulsion. Alexa turned the pudding back over and stabbed it. She then took the fork out and threw the pudding up at the ceiling. Then, all of a sudden, there was a hole where the pudding was before. Three shapes then hurtled through the hole and landed on top of the lunch table. 

"You guys are lucky we decided to sit at a round table today," said Alexa conversationally. 

" Lemme guess. You're Ron, You'reHermione, and you're Harry," said Leah. 

You guys had better hide until Hermione can think of a spell to make Whiterock Academy merge with St. Peter's, so that the boys can actually be here," added Clarissa

"And while you're at it, do you mind taking away our uniforms, and replacing them all with normal clothes?" asked Kaylee.

"It would also be helpful if you guys had other clothes besides robes," said Zoey. 

"Um... O.K.? Anyway, I can do that," said Hermione, waving her wand. 

3 very bewildered boys walked over to their table. 

"Hey, sis?" one of the boys asked Alexa, " Why are we here, and why doesn't anyone else remember St. Peter's?" 

"Sorry guys, but I told Hermione to not put a memory charm on you 3. I thought it would be only fair." Replied Alexa. 

"Who are these boys anyway?" questioned Hermione. 

"The one on the left is Alexa's twin brother, Chris. The one with spiky blond hair is Kevin, and the one with reddish hair is Xan, Leah's cousin." Replied Kaylee. 

"Okay, now that that is settled, where's the library?" asked Hermione. 

"Well, Lets go with are eyes shut, shall we?" announced Leah. 

The 6 Whiterock Academy girls tramped up the stairs and into the library with their eye's shut, as 3 St. Peter's boys, and 3 Hogwarts kids followed them. 

"Hi Ms. Larson!" exclaimed Alexa; "We're back for the 11th time today!" 

"Hello girls. And boys. You know where the books are already. Can you all mind the library while I go get some lunch?" said Ms. Larson. 

Well, there it is! The first chapter! Can you guess which girl is Weatherwitch, and which one is Metalmage? Guess! All names are changed to protect the owners. I hope YOU liked it! I think it's dumb! I own nothing! Anyway, all flames will be returned with flames of my own. REVIEW! PLEASE! If you get the person right, you win.................................................. something I can't think of right now, but I'll think of it later! REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	2. Library and Gymnastics

"How are we suppost to 'mind the library'?" asked Ron hesitantly, "Cause I'm not exactly an expert on muggle stuff." 

"Oh, we know, we know!" said Zoey. 

"Honestly, Ron, you're not suppost to yell into the phone! You're supost to talk normal!" added Leah. 

"But Ron's right. What do we have to do to mind the library?" questioned Harry. 

Alexa and Clarissa assumed expressions of superiority. Alexa then casually went to the door and turned the lock. 

"You underestimate us," remarked Clarissa and Kaylee simultaneously. 

"But, isn't it against the rules to do that?" asked Chris. 

"Chris! You put me to shame! My own brother, turned to a rule minder!" exclaimed Alexa dramatically, and mock-fainted backward into Kevin. 

"Chris, we're the only people that come here, remember?" reminded Rachel. 

"Well, now we're here, we should research how to get back," declared Hermione. 

"Well we'd better do it fast. Classes start again in twenty minutes," cautioned Leah. 

All of the kids dived to books. Harry and Hermione tackled the history section, Chris and Zoey plunged into the geography books, Xan and Clarissa decided to see if there was any clues in the fiction, Ron and Kaylee went to reread the Harry Potter books, Kevin and Alexa went for the computers, and Rachel went for the biographies. The all went through book after book, and then it was time to go to class. 

"We've got physical education now," announced Rachel. 

They all trooped down the stairs, and across campus to get to gym three. When they got there, the changed into PE uniform, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione borrowed uniforms. The walked into gym three, the one used for gymnastics, and were greeted by Ms. Pearl, the gym teacher. 

"Now, which group would you all be in? Beginner, intermediate, or advanced?" 

"Advanced," announced Alexa and Chris briskly. 

"Intermediate," said Clarissa. 

"Me to," said Leah. 

"Beginner," said Kaylee. 

"Ditto," said Rachel and Zoey. 

"Um... what's this for?" asked Ron. 

"For gymnastics of course!" said Zoey. 

"What's gymnastics?" asked Ron. 

"Oh brother," sighed Hermione. 

"I think you're a beginner," said Clarissa. 

"Ya think?" asked Alexa sarcastically. 

The teacher then ushered the class to the middle of the huge gym to stretch. First the splits. Only Alexa and Leah could do those. Ron, Harry, Xan, Hermione, Kaylee, and Rachel were yelling for mercy. Then they did bridges. Ron and Kaylee both had no arm strength. Ron was cringing as he watched Alexa do it, and then walk her hands back until her hands touched her ankles. 

"EEEEWWW!" shouted Ron. 

Alexa kicked her legs over, then walked over to Ron and hit him on the head. "Idiot," she said. 

"If you weren't so... so so, you would know that that isn't hard. I can almost do it!" defended Leah. 

"Now, beginners, go to the cheese mats. Intermediates, conditioning, advanced floor," said Ms. Pearl. 


	3. More Gym, and some Ron trouble

Chapter Three 

Chapter Three 

The next thirty minutes were followed by utter confusion. The beginners were not having a good time. Ron was attempting a somersault. He tucked on the top of the cheese, and attempted to roll. Key word: Attempted. Ron fell of the cheese mat. 

" AHHH!" Ron shrieked, "This is IMPOSSIBLE!" 

At the same time, over on the floor, Alexa and Chris were executing their routines. Or they were suppost to. The twins were actually facing it off, yelling at each other, each with a black tape in their hand. 

"I have to use the tape player! I have a meet next week! You got to use your tape at home yesterday!" yelled Alexa. 

"So? You were using the bars! You didn't need the tape! And I have a meet the week after next, so there!" argued Chris. 

Kevin came over to the twins, frowning. 

"Hey, guys, break it up, will you? Why don't you just don't use the music?" asked Kevin, getting in between the two. 

Alexa and Chris looked at each other, then looked at Kevin and screamed "NO WAY!" 

"C'mon sis, you are bad even if you practice. So can I use my tape" whined Chris. 

Alexa lost it. She jumped on Chris and started punching him. 

Kevin grabbed Alexa and pulled her off Chris with great difficulty. Alexa was 

struggling furiously. 

"Get off me! Let go!" she screamed. 

Ms. Pearl was oblivious to the noise. She was a very young teacher, having graduated from college early. She was used to this sort of thing happening. Besides, she had her work cut out for her, trying to get Ron to do a decent somersault. 

The twins decided to stop fighting, and just do their routines without music. 

The intermediates didn't like conditioning. Leah was on the floor, panting, while Clarissa had collapsed against Xan, who was trying to shove her off him. 

The beginners were having an interesting time, while Ron was struggling through a somersault, and mumbling about "Stupid muggle sports". 

The two advanced students were going through their moves, no problem. Exept they were pointedly ignoring each other. 

"BRIIING!" the bell rung. 

"OK, next is foreign languages. Kaylee, Clarissa, Xan, Ron, Rachel and me have Spanish, while Leah, Alexa, Chris, Hermione, Kevin, and Harry have French." announced Zoey. 

"But... But... I DONT KNOW SPANISH!" screeched Ron. 

"Quit screaming, Ronnikins! You're gonna bust a lung!" said Kaylee cheerfully. 

"But... But... I don't know any Spanish, so how will I pass?" 

"That's what lessons are for!" replied Rachel. 

Harry looked scared. 

"Um.... What's the French teacher like?" he asked.

"Oh, Madame Watilette? She's HORRIBLE!" said Chris evilly. 

"Oh no, I'm in deep. I don't know a WORD of French except 'Bonjour,'" moaned Harry. 

"And you sat that wrong to!" said Leah cheerfully.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm fluent! I'll help you." replied Hermione reassuringly. 


End file.
